The development ofthe OU-Norman Macromolecular Crystallography Laboratory (MCL) as a COBRE Core facility will allow it to continue to provide expertise in both the crystallization of macromolecular samples and the collection of X-ray diffraction data for research groups at the University of Oklahoma and throughout the State of Oklahoma. This facility will provide the Junior Investigators (Jls), early career Investigators and other research groups involved in structural biology a state-of-the-art facility to advance their structural studies. The MCL can guide the research groups from the initial setup of crystallization plates to the solution and interpretation of the final three-dimensional structures. The MCL currently provides the capability of high throughput crystallization by the utilization of robotics Instrumentation. Utilization of the robotics for crystallization allows for efficient use of sample in determining macromolecular crystallization conditions. Crystals can be screened by MCL's current diffractometer setup but we are proposing an upgrade of our Xray generator to be able to provide the best possible X-ray crystallography facility for our Junior Investigators and other structural biology Investigators In the State. The increase In Intensity will benefit all investigators by providing the capability of screening and collection of X-ray diffraction data on smaller and generally weaker diffracting crystals. In addition to utilizing our current detector on the higher intensity generator we are also proposing to couple it to a CCD detector to provide a modern efficient diffraction system to allow the Jl's and other investigators statewide to conduct their research In structural biology.